Cold
by Abelrose
Summary: Post-war 8th year EWE, Students all have to repeat a year of school seeing as death eaters make lousy teachers. POV from a Slytherin girl OC, eventually OCxDraco. Only minor character bashing. T for minor swearing and an eating disorder.
1. Quiet Snow

**A/N: **I do not own Harry Potter, if I did do you really think I'd waste my time writing fan fiction? Also I'm not sure about this so let me know if I should keep going or give up. Opinions and reviews are always welcome.

It's snowing now. A bit early into the season seeing as it's only October. I look up at the flakes falling from the darkened clouds above. There is a chill in the air that has nothing to do with the rapidly dropping temperature. As I stand out on the grounds I can see the castle doors in front of me, but I cannot make myself walk forward. I really do love it here at Hogwarts, don't misunderstand me, I just need some time to be alone with my thoughts for awhile. The castle can be so overwhelming. Even now during my sixth year I'm not use to it. The war is finally over and spirits are at an all time high, which meant the common rooms were stifling with parties and boisterous students. It was exhausting. The dungeons were crawling with students, due to the 'eighth' years in addition to all the other, and Slytherin dorms were suffocating me.

Snowflakes stuck to my fringe as I walked over to sit on the stone bench in the courtyard despite the fact I was probably going to catch my death. Oh well, nothing Madam Pomfrey's 'Pepper-Up' potion couldn't fix. Most students avoided the Hospital Wing like the plague, but I loved it there. I'm planning to become a Healer once I leave school, N.E.W.T.S. allowing of course. Actually I volunteered there in my free time. I know it's odd for someone of my house to be so devoted to helping people, but I admit my motives are a bit selfish as well. Helping people is rewarding, but there's more to it than that. Being a Healer was never dull, and never the same two days in a row. New things to learn and see, exciting curses to break, lives to save, to me it sounded exciting. Not to mention Healers make a decent amount of Galleons. Just because I'm a pureblood witch doesn't make me wealthy or elite. I had to work hard for what I wanted, but I will come out on top no matter what.

It was getting dark, and if I didn't hurry back to the Great Hall I'd miss dinner, but despite the rooms incredible size, I still always felt claustrophobic surrounded by so many people. From my quiet perch I couldn't convince myself to join my fellow classmates. Maybe I'd slip down to the kitchens later and eat it the silence. I wrapped my cloak tighter around me as a particularly large gust of wind ripped past me. I pulled out my wand a cast a Warming Charm on myself to no avail, I was still bloody freezing. I was never very good at that spell, and it seems I haven't improved since my last miserable attempt. I may not mind getting sick, but risking frostbite seemed a bit excessive even for me. I stood and headed back towards the large heavy doors of the entrance hall. I waved my ebony wand at the doors opening them silently. Well at least I was good at one spell. The hall was empty, but hundreds of voices rang out from the open doors to the left. I passed by them choosing to retreat to the Infirmary until the lower levels quieted down a bit.

As I stepped past the entrance to the dungeons someone came barreling up the stairs and ran straight into me. My shoes, being still wet from the snow, slipped on the smooth stone floor and sent me reeling backwards. I landed with a very ungraceful thump due to the fact my arms had been too tangled in my robes to break my fall. I muttered various swear words, that would most defiantly land me in detention with Filch had anyone heard, under my breath as I struggled to right myself.

"Merlin, you are an utter disgrace to purebloods, can't even stop yourself from falling on your bony arse." I looked to see which housemate had so graciously bowed me over. It was none other than Pansy Parkinson, just my luck.

"At least I didn't run someone over with my _fat_ arse because I wanted to stuff my face with even more food." She narrowed her dark eyes at me.

"Not that is any of your business, but I'm going to go see my darling Draco in the Hospital Wing. Poor thing must feel dreadfully abandoned all by his lonesome up there." Oh great she was heading to my sanctuary. Bad enough Draco Malfoy was apparently in there for reasons unknown, but having to endure her as well would drive me mental. Thank Merlin the clock chose that moment to chime out the new hour. I smirked a bit as I counted out six chimes.

"You know the ruled Parkinson, no visitors in the Infirmary after six." She looked at me like I sprouted a second head.

"Who died and gave you the Order of Merlin? I can do as a bloody well please." My smirk grew larger as a pulled back the edge of my cloak revealing my gleaming Prefect badge. I normally tried not to hold my power over others, but Parkinson deserved it for running me over. Her face was steadily growing red as she realized I very well had the power to stop her from what she was doing. "But…but my Drakie needs me!" Oh brilliant, now she's screeching at me, although I had to stifle a laugh at the Drakie bit.

"I'm sure he needs you like another hole in his overly inflated head. Now either join the rest of the students in the dining hall or I shall have to give you detention." She let out another screech, though I do not believe it contained actual words this time, as she stormed off to the Great Hall. I just smiled as I headed up to the familiar fourth floor corridor with little thought basking in my small victory over the girl I hated most. Great way to start the term if I do say so myself, as long as you ignore the fact the boy I hated most would be plaguing my destination. I sighed out loud as I climbed up the stair. I guess I can't win them all.


	2. Insults among houses

**A/N:** So yeah, I don't own Harry Potter, shocking I know, but let me know what you think of my meddling in JK's brilliant world.

I wrung out some of the excess water from my hair before I went inside. I admit I'm poor at warming charms, but I was absolutely pants at drying charms. Maybe I could get some help if our wonderful matron was not busy. I could hear Madam Pomfrey shouting at someone quite loudly. I take that as busy. I rather not throw myself into the middle of that, my sense of self-preservation is too strong to face an angry Pomfrey. The shouting subsided and other voices could be heard mumbling, before I could decide whether it was safe to enter a first year swung open the doors looking mildly frightened. I couldn't really blame them.

"Watch it!" I yelled dodging the door. At least this girl mumbled an apology before running off. I saw a flash of a yellow tie before she rounded the end of the corridor. Figures the only nice ones of the lot are Hufflepuffs. Madam Pomfrey chose that moment to see me standing in the hall.

"Come inside you daft girl, what happened to you? Do you want to catch a cold? Don't I have enough to deal with having those trying to kill each other?" I followed her gaze to none other than Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter, who at the moment sat on neighboring beds glaring at each other. Pomfrey waved her wand at me drying me instantly. I wish I could do that. "I'm sorry, but can you tend to them? I just cannot stand their incessant bickering for another moment." I nodded and she sighed in relief. "All the instructions are in their charts." She called before sweeping out of the room and shutting her office door a bit more forcibly than necessary. Now it was my turn to sigh.

I discarded my cloak at the rack by the door then went up to the bed at the front of the room, which belonged to Harry. I snatched his chart from the foot of his bed. I tried to ignore the fact he was holding a bloody handkerchief to his nose. I had to wait for his bleeding to stop before I could give him a basic pain relieving potion and a 'Blood-Replenishing' potion, as well as apply salve for the bruises that were rapidly making an appearance. So I put the chart down and moved to the next bed and grabbed Draco's chart. He needed 'Skele-gro' for his broken hand, most likely broken on Harry's face, pain relieving potion as well, though I'm not sure he deserves it, and salve for his black eye. As well as giving Draco the 'Skele-gro' for his hand I had to clean and bind it, not difficult mind you, but it was more time than I wanted to spend with the 'Slytherin Prince'. Prince my arse. I went to the store cupboard and collected the necessary items placing them on a tray. Luck had it that there was only one pain potion left. I guess Draco was going to have a long night. I allowed myself a small smile before clearing my face and returning to the two fools and placing the tray on the table between the two beds.

I turned to Harry and pulled the soiled cloth from his face to inspect his bleeding. It had slowed considerably so I handed him the pain potion. He drank it and pulled a horrid face. I waved my wand and cleaned up what remain of the drying blood on his face. I grabbed the pot of 'Bruise Salve' and lightly rubbed it in to the bruising skin around Harry's nose. I apparently hit a particularly tender spot, because there was a sharp intake of breath and he muttered something about _bloody Slytherins._ I stood up and tossed the pot at him, which sadly he caught, damned seeker reflexes, and walked over to the sink to wash the remains from my hand before binding Draco's hand.

"Finish it yourself then, ungrateful bastard." I could see his eyes widen out of the corner of my eye, "What? Didn't think I heard the Slytherin comment? Well I did, and I rather not treat self-righteous Gryffindors who blame all their problems on Slytherins." He looked dumbstruck for a moment, and so did Draco, but Harry pulled his composure back together enough to shout at me.

"A bloody Slytherin put me in here!" I rolled my eyes facing the pair, leaning back against the sink basin.

"No, that daft child over there put you here," Draco's jaw dropped, "Of all people to continue with house prejudice, I never thought it would be you Potter, and now I find I'm highly disappointed. To think a war has ended and now we fight amongst ourselves is completely mental." He hung his head in shame. "I can expect it from the bloody fool next to you, but he has always been like that."

"Hey!" Draco yelled at me, but I ignored him and kept talking.

"You are free to go potter, though I'd advise you against insulting the people who help you, because I may be a Slytherin, but I fought on the same side of that battle as you did." He sulked out of the hospital wing with his head still hanging in embarrassment. One dimwit down, one to go.


	3. Invisible

Draco was staring at me as if I had turned into a three-headed dog as I went over to tend to his wounds.

"Close your mouth please, it's mildly frightening with you gaping like that." Draco had the good grace, and pureblood teachings, to pull his composure back, though his cheeks were tinged pink. Who knew the ice prince could feel anything other than selfishness, let alone embarrassment? Surely not I, I knew he had changed after the war, repented and started atoning for his mistakes, but I thought once a Malfoy always a Malfoy. Though I suppose his father's imprisonment in Azkaban must have been hard on him. I truly believed that Voldemort's followers all belong in that hellish place, though the Ministry felt Draco's hand had been forced so he remained free. It was the least that could be done, to lock them all away, for those who had lost everything because of them. I should know, my father stood in one of those cells, and it was my testimony that put him there. I feel no remorse for sentencing my father a fate worse than death, but my mother's disownment from taking her beloved husband away from her made my heart ache. I tried to push those thoughts away as grabbed a cleansing potion from the bedside table. I slipped my wand out of my robes and conjured a chair to sit myself close to Draco, but not have to sit on the bed with him. I grabbed a piece of gauze, poured some of the potion on it and held my hand out. Draco just stared at it like he had never seen such a thing in his life, which I would hope he had, seeing as he had two hands himself.

"This will go much quicker if you give me your hand to treat, you know." He pulled his injured hand closer to his chest.

"Why would you help me? After all you just said why do you care?"

"Care about you? I don't, but Pomfrey doesn't want to deal with you, so I'm stuck here. So just give me your hand so I can get on with this. I have more important things to do with my time than look after spoiled gits such as yourself." He tentatively held his hand out to me so I dabbed the potion onto the broken skin on his knuckles. He drew in a hiss of breath as the cleansing potion stung his wounds, which I had to smirk a bit at.

"Serves you right for fighting with that Gryffendork." He was staring at me again. It was as if he had never seen a human before. What was wrong with him? Had he been looked in a broom cupboard his whole life?

"You're a Slytherin." I sat there dumbstruck for a moment, my hands paused on his.

"Deduce that yourself? Aren't you brilliant, what gave me away? Was it the green and silver tie? Or perhaps the Slytherin insignia on my robes?" He turned pink again, but kept looking.

"Why have I not seen you before?" Did he really not remember? He used to pick on me nearly every day for my first four years of going to Hogwarts. Before he had let those monsters into the school and killed Dumbledore. I just stared back at him. How could the person who had made my life a living hell for years not even recognize me? An empty vase two beds down exploded making Draco jump a foot in the air. Sometimes I hate being a witch, whenever my temper started to get out of control I couldn't control my powers. I sighed as he looked fearfully at the glass shards. It had been months since that had happened, and I thought I was finally getting my temper under control.

"You…you just… it blew up…" His eyes were glued to the shattered remains of the vase.

"Yes, it blew up Malfoy." I set down the gauze and grabbed the splint from the table as well as some clean bandages.

"You blew it up." I cast Repairo silently, one of the few spells I was very good at, comes with the uncontrolled powers.

"Better? Now can I have your hand back?" He stared at me with wide eyes, not moving an inch.

"Why?" He slowly held his hand out to me.

"Why what?" I grabbed his hand and rolled back his sleeve so I could lash the splint to his arm.

"Why did you blow it up?" He looked a bit less afraid.

"I was angry." I started wrapping the bandages trying to take deep calm breaths.

"But why are you angry?" I kept my eyes on his hand.

"Do you really not know?"

"No, I don't know why you are angry." I looked up at him. His blonde brows were furrowed.

"No, I meant do you really not know who I am?" He looked harder at me, but shook his head.

"Do you not know why I might hate my own house, you, and Parkinson?" The puzzled look on his face grew as I talked. I tied of his bandages and reached for the 'Skele-gro' potion and handed it to him. "I was mad because though you made my first four years here miserable, you still have no idea who I am. Apparently I am that invisible, that people who go out of their way to ruin my day don't even remember me. Drink the potion Malfoy." He didn't drink it. He just kept staring at me trying to figure out who I was. He had teased me for so many things growing up, my glasses, which I no longer wore because of him, my plain straight brown hair, that I tied in a braid at night to give me prettier waves , my family not being wealthy, my freckles, not dressing in the latest fashion, being shy and quiet. You name it and he teased me for it. It was so bad I would avoid my common room to hide from the jeers and hexes that were sure to come my way if I were to study there. Though that was how I ended up working in the Hospital wing with Madam Pomfrey, but I don't think he deserved thanks for that.

"What's your name?" I sighed, he wasn't going to drink the bloody thing until I caved and told him.

"Rose." Was all I said as I grabbed the bruise salve that Harry had left on his bed and began putting it on Draco's black-eye.

"I meant your surname." I froze. I don't have a surname, not anymore. It was stripped from me when I was disowned. I had even stopped going by my full name in an attempt to disconnect myself from my family and their dark ties.

"Just Rose, no surname."

"If you don't have a surname how am I suppose to remember you?" I didn't think that I had changed so much over the years that my surname would suddenly bring back his memory of me.

"Maybe you aren't, maybe you were meant to forget me. Maybe it's better this way. Better that I'm invisible." I stood and crossed the room snatching my cloak off the rack and pushing open the doors escaping into the corridors before he could see the tears welling up in my eyes. I thought I had grown use to being invisible. After he left and the mocking stopped, it was like I had never been there to start with. I heard him call out my name as I took off running down the stairs towards the dungeons. I stopped at the entrance to my common room. I couldn't face my housemates like this. In Slytherin you could not show any weakness, or else they would eat you alive. Everything was about power and dominance. I turned on my heel and ran back up the stairs walking through empty corridors.

I found myself in front of a door that led outside onto the grounds. The doors in front of me were pristine and unmarked, but that was not the door I saw in my mind. In my mind I saw the same door blasted open by Death Eaters. This had been where I had fought alongside of other students and even a teacher. This is where we had tried to keep more Death Eaters out of the castle, including my father. This was where I had turned my back on my whole family. This was the last place that been repaired flawlessly over the summer. The whole castle had been securely restored, but all I saw was the carnage and broken stones from that night. They haunted my dreams and made me wonder how no one else seemed to see them anymore. Other than a small stone monument outside everyone went on as if the world had not been torn apart at the seams. They lived and laughed as if everything was suddenly fixed. No more Voldemort. No more worries. I leaned against the wall and slid down to the cold stone floor waiting for my housemates to go to sleep so I could enter my dorm in peace.


	4. Running

**A/N: **Sorry it took me awhile to post again, my semester is ending and I have finals to study for, which is why this is so short. I'll try to post again soon. Thanks for reading and I love reviews, especially if you make suggestions.

It was dark, but then again I was in the dungeons where it was pretty much always dark. My only thing to go off of was that it was early enough that no one had lit the candles in the dorm. I reached under my pillow pulled out my wand from where it was stashed beneath the green sheeted down.

"Lumos" I muttered as I held my wand out towards my alarm clock on my bedside table. It was a little after five in the morning. Great four hours of sleep, thankfully it was Saturday and I did not have any classes to attend so I rolled over and tried to let sleep take me once. I wish I had just gotten up.

_The hall way was empty, but somewhere someone was crying. They sounded heartbroken. My feet carried me on my own accord walking towards the sound, desperate to find out who sounded so miserable. Something deep inside me was telling me that this was wrong, that I should run, but I could not seem to make myself stop moving. The door in front of me was ajar. The warm glow from inside was flickering. I pushed the door open to reveal flames filling a stone fireplace. At the hearth knelt a woman. She was beautiful. Her golden hair was streak with strands the color of the flames in front of her. Her cheeks were stained with tears and her shoulders shook as she sobbed clutching a piece of paper to her chest. _

_ "Mother? What is the matter?" Her head snapped up so fast I swore I heard the bones crack. Her eyes were full of hatred. She drew a wand from somewhere I didn't see. A jet of light sped at me before I realized what was going on. My legs gave out from under me as I screamed in pain. _

_ "It's all your fault," She cried as she cursed me again, my nails dug into my own skin in a futile attempt to make the agony stop, "You selfish brat! It's your fault they took him away from me! How dare you ask me what is the matter! You should have died during the battle and saved us all the trouble! Get out of my house!" I struggled up onto my unsteady feet as I looked up at her._

_ "But mum, where am I to go? I thought you'd be happy," I had seen that man strike her down more times than I could count. How could she love someone so cruel over her own child? "I'm your daughter you can't just…" She cut me off by back handing my cheek. I just stared at her with wide eyes as the taste of blood filled my mouth. She held her wand up to my throat._

"_Crucio." _

I woke up and barely contained a scream. My cheeks were wet as I slumped back against my pillow. I pulled my wand back out and checked the time once more. I had only managed to get another hour of sleep. I did not even wish to attempt to fall back asleep now. I slipped out of my bed and grabbed some track pants and a sweat shirt out of the trunk at the foot of my bed. I slipped on my trainers and headed down the stairs to the common room. I quickly braided my hair as I made my way to the entrance hall. No one was awake yet, at least no one I could see. Perfect time for a jog. I slipped out the great wood doors and set off at a steady pace down to the quidditch pitch for a few laps.

Proof of my wonderful good fortune someone was already on the pitch, but some small shred of luck had them flying laps high above me so I figured I'd be safe for a few laps. The early morning sun was too bright to make out who they were or even what house they were in. I started out at a nice slow relaxed pace, but it wasn't helping get rid of the anxious feeling that was settled in the pit of my stomach. I hadn't dreamt about my mum in ages. I thought I had finally begun to move on. I was living in a small apartment in muggle London. I rented a room from a single witch who worked for the ministry as a secretary to the Head of the Auror department. That was how I had gotten the place. I sped up thinking about how the Aurors had felt bad that I had got myself disowned for helping them so they helped me find a place. Coincidentally a witch had been searching for a roommate for some time. I had been lucky that my family had set up a small account for me when I was younger. When I had been disowned all the gold in it had already been in my name and they could not touch it. I bet my mother regretted not taking it before signing me out of her life. Once more I sped up hoping to get rid of everything I was feeling. I wanted to push myself so hard I couldn't feel anything other than the exertion. I was running full speed, the cold morning air stinging my lungs as they tried to keep up with my body's demand for oxygen as I pushed myself even harder.

My muscles quaked as I gave everything I had into my running, but then something happened. My thoughts grew sluggish, which was fine with me, but it was soon followed by dizziness as I stumbled and collapsed on the frosty morning ground. I managed to roll onto my back as the world above me stopped spinning and slowly faded to black. Someone called my name as I slipped into the darkness around me.


	5. Infirmaries

**A/N: **So being done with school means I'm rarely at home. So sorry this took awhile to get posted. Holidays are insane in my family.

Someone sounded angry. They were ranting and yelling but I couldn't quite make out what they were saying. It was probably just my dorm mates arguing over who backstabbed who this week. I tried to open my eyes, but a bright light made me cringe and pull the blankets over my face. Even with all the candles lit the dorm was never this bright. I peeked through one clamped shut eyelid to see a crisp white sheet over my face. So defiantly not the dorm, since we all have green sheets.

"It is about time you woke up you silly girl." I lowered the bed sheet to peer out and see Madam Pomfrey glaring at me holding a try of vile looking potions. I groan and dove back under the safety of the sheets.

"Please don't make me drink the green one. It tastes dreadful."

"Yes, it does, but maybe if you weren't so thick and remember to eat something once in awhile you would stop ending up here." She set the tray down on the bedside table and turned on her hell marching off to tend to a queasy looking Ravenclaw first year. "I trust you'll make sure Miss Rose drinks all of that." I heard a mumbled 'Yes ma'am.' From somewhere from my right. Who would visit me in the Hospital Wing? I don't really have any friends. Sure, there were some Ravenclaws I studied with and went to Hogsmeade with, but I hated my own house, and Gryffindors, so that eliminated half the student population. Also, I was the only student strange enough to spend all my free time here.

"Are you going to hide under there all day?" I slightly amused voice called out next to me. I recognized that voice. I sat bolt straight up only to find myself staring at none other than Draco Malfoy. I groaned and flopped back down on the bed.

"Why are you here? Can't you just enjoy a bit of peace and quiet? Or do you just love to torture me that much?" He gave me a confused look. Oh right he doesn't remember picking on me for four years. I rolled over facing away from him, trying to pretend he wasn't in my private sanctuary.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked quietly, in a tone I had never heard from him. It was almost as if he was concerned. I sat up and looked at him. His cheeks turned pink. "You still look a bit pale maybe you should drink the potions Madam Pomfrey brought you." I glanced at the table and grabbed a small pink one used to treat anemia. I pulled a face after I downed it in one gulp. The color would suggest a sweet fruity taste, but in reality it tasted like dirt.

"What do you mean _still_?" I looked down at his hands that were folded neatly in his lap. What a good pureblood sitting pretty even in an Infirmary. Made me really glad I never had to do anything like that again.

"I brought you here." I stood stunned into silence He reached over and grabbed another potion. This one was a dark blue, maybe purple.

"Why?" He motioned for me to drink the potion, so I did and I instantly and felt much better. I vaguely remembered it was used to give proper nutrition to those who were malnourished. Oops, I guess it's bad when you can't even remember when the last time you ate was. I grabbed clear colored one and drank it because it had to be taken right after the dark one. They worked together to help bring a body back up to a healthy state. I looked back at Draco who was picking at the hem on his shirt sleeve. It was only then I realize what he was wearing. Flying gear, the kind wealthy family bought their kids so they didn't ruin their overly-extravagant robes when they fell on their arse. It had been Draco who had been flying above me on the pitch. Damn my luck. I grabbed the last vile of greenish foul tasting potion. I sniffed slowly, yep smells as bad as I remember. I pinched my nose and tossed the whole thing pack in one go. I had to clamp my hand over my mouth to convince my body that I actually wanted that horrid liquid in my stomach.

"I take it that one tastes rather bad." Draco said in that damn amused voice again. I glared at him, but he didn't seem quelled in the slightest. I just looked away and tried to ignore him. After a few minutes of sitting there in a awkward silence my patience snapped.

"Why are you still here? I took the bloody potions so you can go already." He looked hurt and blushed a bit more. I didn't even know that it was possible to hurt a Malfoy, unless you took away their gold that is.

"I was worried, you were running so fast and then you collapsed, I had thought you hurt yourself," He looked back up at me, "But then you didn't get up by the time I land so I ran over. You were barely breathing and looked dreadfully pale so I brought you here. You spend all your time here with Madam Pomfrey, I figure she'd know what was wrong with you." I looked at him closely.

"When did you start to care about other people?" His eyes grew distant for a moment before he brought himself back in check.

"The war changed us all."

"You have no idea." I whispered, not intending for him to hear me. Though the look on his face told me otherwise. Thankfully before he could ask what I had meant Pomfrey came back over glancing at the empty viles.

"Alright dear you can go, only if you promise me you will go down to the great hall for some breakfast before it is over. Mr. Malfoy, would you be so kind as to escort Miss Rose down to make sure she gets something to eat." Draco nodded quickly and stood up offering me his hand to pull me up. I ignored it and stood up on my own. Though I stood quite quickly and felt dizzy and stumbled. Of course Draco was closer to me so he caught me before I fell. He smelt like grass and rain, which was a weird combination yet smelt rather good. I pushed myself off of him and mumbled a thanks and started walking to the doors. I heard Pomfrey muttering behind me but I only caught a bit of what she said.

"What are we going to do with you, child." This was going to be a very long day.


	6. Worst Morning Ever

**A/N: ** Yeah, really sorry about not posting. This semester is a bit crazy for me. I'll try to write more than I have, I promise. Thanks to all the people adding this though

This morning was near the top of the list of worst days ever, and it wasn't even noon. I wound my way down the numerous staircases with an annoying blonde boy trailing after me.

"You don't have to follow me you know, go do whatever it is you do on Saturday mornings." I stumbled on the trick step I never remember, but Draco caught me before I fell head first done the stone staircase. I wish he had just let me fall. I really didn't need to owe him anymore than I already do now.

"I usually eat breakfast on Saturday mornings, after I fly. Since we're heading in the same direction, I suppose I have to follow you a bit." He walked at my side, arrogant head held high. "What year are you in?" Oh great he was still trying to figure out who I was.

"I'm a sixth year, but I highly doubt that will help you remember who I am." I slipped behind a tapestry leading to a secret staircase, sadly Draco followed.

"You mentioned Pansy, would she know who you are if I asked her?" He had a sly smirk on his lips as he thought of a way to get around my silence.

"Depends on what kind of answer you want. Pansy's little delusional world were everything revolves around her or the truth." He looked put out for a moment.

"Was I really that terrible to you?" His voice had gotten so quiet that I had to strain to hear him. I stopped walking and looked out the nearby window.

"Yes," He looked down at his feet afraid to meet my gaze, "But everyone in our house was, they all follow your led you know." He shifted a bit and looked up at me through blonde strands.

"Is that why you don't eat? Is it because we made fun of you?" I raised an eye brow at him for implying I was teased for my weight, which I wasn't besides Pansy's bony arse comment.

"I don't eat as much as I should because I hate being a bloody Slytherin. I hate sitting with backstabbing, deceiving, power hungry wolves everyday that just look for a new way to bring people down. I hate that my own house knows I shouldn't be sitting there. I hate sitting in the Great hall surrounded by hundreds of other students and still being completely alone." I was thanking the fact that tears weren't building up in my eyes, though my hands were shaking as the anger built up inside me. The unlit torches on the walls around us burst into life, the flames far larger than normal. Draco's eyes darted to the growing flames. "Most of all I hate that I begged to be in this bloody house because I was afraid of what would happen if I had been placed in another house, and I hate that you can't even remember why I hate you."

He reached out and wiped away a stray tear. Great so now I was crying. Crying in front of other Slytherins was bad. They would use it against you until the day you died. I flinched at his touch and walked away, heading down the staircase as fast as I could hoping he would take the hint and leave me alone already. I was never that lucky. That stupid git followed me down until I slipped out of another tapestry and ended up on the first floor. I turned left and heading down the corridor.

"Where are you going Rose? The Great Hall is the other way." I spun around to face him, not realizing how close he had been to me. I had to look up to see his face.

"Do you really think I'm stupid enough to walked into the Greta Hall looking like this?" I motioned to the eyes that were surely still red, and the track pants. "I really don't need to give Pansy another reason to torment me." Honestly my house may not like me still, but most of the teasing had died down when their prince had left them. Pansy was the only one who made it a daily habit to make me feel like dirt. The other only mocked my when I did something to draw their attention.

"Madam Pomfrey wanted me to make sure you got something to eat though." He looked like he was about to drag me kicking and screaming into the hall if I didn't go willingly.

"I am go to eat, just not there."

"Then where?" His eyebrows furrowed again, and the urge to tell him he was going to give himself wrinkles was barely containable.

"The kitchens, you know where they keep the food, not to mention a ton of house elves. Much preferable company to snakes." I turned and walked away from him yet again. I nearly groaned when he caught up to me again. This guy could not take a hint. "Have you really never been to the kitchens that you have to force your company upon me to satisfy your curiosity?" I approached the painting and paused looking at Draco. Once again his cheeks were pink. I swear if the boy blushed this much, how was he not the laughingstock of Slytherin?

"No, I haven't been to the kitchens before, and my company isn't that bad." He sounded like a petulant child as he glared down at me, making the intimidation much less effective. "I'm better than Pansy at least." I sighed as I tickled the pear in the portrait, he had a point there.


End file.
